Bentley Continental Supersports
The Bentley Continental Supersports is the flagship car of the Continental series as it is the fastest and best handling of all Bentley vehicles created so far. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Supersports was made available in Need for Speed: World on October 25, 2011 as a tier 3 car. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as a A class vehicle. Acceleration is fast and up to par with the Aston Martin V12 Vantage's. The Supersports is a heavy vehicle with decent handling, meaning it is effective in Team Escape, but also less suited for competitive multiplayer races, considering it possesses a weak nitrous boost. Top speed is 185 mph (298 km/h). White The White style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on October 25, 2011. Black The Black style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on December 14, 2012 as part of a special weekend rotation. On May 28, 2015, its price was lowered from as part of the End of the World event. Spitfire The Spitfire style is a drag car that costs . It was released on October 22, 2012. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Blue Juggernaut The Blue Juggernaut style is a juggernaut car that costs . It was released on September 11, 2012. It is fitted with various Race tuned quality performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Red Juggernaut The Red Juggernaut style is a juggernaut car that costs . It was released on March 2, 2012. It is fitted with various Race tuned quality performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) The Supersports Coupé appears in ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) as an Exotic Series racer vehicle, and as an SCPD Speed Enforcement unit. The racer vehicle is unlocked upon the player earning a total of 215,000 racer bounty. The SCPD unit is unlocked upon the player earning a total of 296,250 cop bounty. The Supersports is significantly heavier than other Exotic class vehicles and thus can sustain a greater amount of damage. The heavy weight also makes it a very capable police vehicle but this also undermines its overall performance as a racing vehicle. It's best suited to races and pursuits against low durability opposition due to its poor maneuverability. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The Supersports featured in Shift 2: Unleashed as a B class vehicle with a rating of 1050. It has a 0-100mph time of 3.21 seconds and has a handling rating of 3.32. It costs $172,500. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile) The Supersports Coupe is featured in the mobile release of ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) and takes the role of the Supersports ISR from other releases of the game. The Continential Supersports is available in the garage for $110,000. The main focus of the car is superior top speed, however, the handling suffers compared to the other vehicles in the GT category. There is an "NFS Edition" variant of the car, improving the acceleration and handling for $400,000. Gallery NFSW_Bentley_Continental_Supersports_Coupe_White.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (White) NFSW_Bentley_Continental_Supersports_Coupe_Black.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Black) NFSW_Bentley_Continental_Supersports_Red_Juggernaut.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Red Juggernaut) NFSW_Bentley_Continental_Supersports_Blue_Juggernaut.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Blue Juggernaut) NFSW_Bentley_Continental_Supersports_Coupe_Spitfire.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Spitfire) Bentley-CSS_924x519.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (Racer) File:Bentley_cop_CARPAGES.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (SCPD) NFSS2UContinentalSS.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' NFSS2UContinentalSSWorks.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Works) MW2012MobileContinentalSupersports.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile) NFSMW2012MobileContinentialSSNFS.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile - NFS Edition)